These walls that surround us
by the sky is lonely
Summary: He's broken and dead inside. But still tries to run away. Finally away, but does that mean he's actually safe? He didn't know, but he truly believed that his blonde angel would protect him from anything and anyboody. NaruSasu. Mentioned rape. Cutting Sasu


_/AN:/ Hellloooo again. I know I shouldn't be starting something new but this is a B-day fic for –Tobi Meister-. Happy Birthday!_

_Err… There is mentioned rape. Cutting, and other stuff like that. This is my usual writing style, so it could be slightly better than Twin Hearts. I dunno, I'm gonna have fun writing this. _

_Have fun reading! R&R Tell me what you think._

These walls that surround us.

_Run__._

_Run. Please, just keep running._

It was all he could do. He had to escape from that sick, sick man. No. He could not be called human. That _thing _was a monster. A monster that was after him, that wanted to use him for all of his sick, twisted games. Why? He always questioned himself but never got an answer.

Why was he always the one that that sick monster would take for all his games? Why was he the favourite toy out of all the boys and girls in that mansion? Why was he always captured after he ran away? WHY?

He had to continue. He couldn't be captured again by that _thing_. Said thing was luckily not chasing him, not yet at least. Of course, he needed to be fast and get as far away as possible.

He finally reached a village after running ten minutes and slowed down slightly. The streets were empty, save for a few people that had gone out. He scanned his surroundings and walked quickly through the small village. The village was surprising small as he had already reached the village gate.

He excited quietly and started running again. The dusty road he followed made a sharp turn to the right and continued, leading the pathway into a forest. It wouldn't seem smart at all to go into an unknown forest at midnight but he didn't have any other choice. This was the furthest he ever reached, so he wasn't going to act scared and stop now. It wasn't the smartest thing he had ever done. But it did free him from that monster for the time of being. And that was all that mattered.

Thoughts crashed through his head. He wondered why his absence wasn't noticed yet, but quickly shook the thought away. He was simply grateful that he had come this far.

In the blind panic he was in, he had run several miles. And now, that he was more calmed down, he took in his surroundings.

The trees were thick and the dusty sand path was getting smaller and smaller. Thick bushes lined next to the path and almost blocked out the life behind them. The forest was thick, yes, but that didn't mean there was no light. There were several places where the bright beams of the white moon came through. It wasn't much but it lighted the path enough.

He bit his lip in thought. He was thinking about leaving the path and go through the bushes and just go were fate took him. That would be safer than just to follow the path. If he followed the path, he would be easier found by _them _and he didn't want to risk his newfound freedom. But if he strayed from the path, he could risk his life and get killed by dangerous animals.

He nodded to himself. He had made his decision after all. He preferred being killed by an animal rather than being found and go through that torture again.

He carefully looked for a less thick part and pushed the branches further apart. He sighed in relief when the branches bend and he pushed his body through the opening he made. He swallowed thickly as he looked around nervously.

_Nobody._

_It's c__ompletely deserted by animals and humans. I think that I'm safe for now._

He exhaled and ran a hand through his unruly hair. Now or never, there's no turning back now just because he was scared.

He began running again, following the moon that was barely visible through the thick branches. He could only hope for a miracle. A miracle that would save him from the fear that coursed through him.

At some point in the night his body almost collapsed. He had been running for almost the whole night, without any food or water. He didn't have anymore energy and he let himself fall against the trunk of a tree. Almost immediately, he fell into a deep slumber.

_He never noticed a lone figure approaching the clearing where he laid, sleeping against the trunk. He didn't notice the figure looming over him and examining his body carefully. Nor did he notice the figure picking him up and carrying him away._

He dreamed about _that monster_ again. Touching him, saying creepy things in a haunting voice. Breaking his spirit, his soul, his _innocence_. He was completely numb. Dead from the inside. Dead to the world.

The boy awake with a start and sat upright, covering his face with his hands. Never, since he had run away, had he been this scared. So scared he couldn't think straight nor could he stop his body from shaking. He could feel it again, all those touches, those sickening sweet words whispered in his ear. A flash of bright blue that put the sky to shame, flashed through his mind and he calmed somewhat.

He tried to control his breathing. It hadn't haunted him for almost a year now. He didn't want this to happen. Not now, not when he couldn't handle it.

He looked at his shaking hands and turned them so his wrists were exposed. Thin white line marred the beautiful pale skin. Crossing each other, every possible direction. There were no fresh ones. Every single one of them was already healed and left a white scar. He hadn't done it for a while now. a year and a half to be precise. He didn't even want to do it, but he needed it. He needed the release. He needed to forget everything. Even if it was for a short period of time.

Trembling, he pushed the sheets of that covered his body and slowly moved his legs. Once they touched the ground, he released a breath he didn't remember holding, and got up as slowly as he could.

On shaking legs he managed to get to his own bathroom that was attached to his bedroom.

One would've marvelled at the beauty of the room when he turned the lights on but the teen walked inside in a daze. He reached the counter that had a large mirror and slowly raised his eyes towards his reflexion.

His own reflexion somewhat shocked him. But on the other hand, he had expected it.

His dark blue eyes, so dark it was almost black, looked dead at the moment. So lifeless and emotionless. His face was even paler than before but still unreadable like always. His lips were dry and parted as he breathed in and out steadily.

He sank to the floor and cradled his head. He needed it. He needed the release so badly. To feel the pain and burning ache die away. Even if it was for a little while.

He reached into the lower cupboard closest to him and opened it hesitantly. He reached around in the upper corners and closed his eyes while a creepy smile took its place on his face. The smile widened as his fingers traced the cold metal. He took it out and opened his eyes. He inspected the small blade as it glinted in the light. It was clean and there were no traces left of even using it. No dried up blood. No rust. Nothing. He had kept it in good shape.

He turned the inner side of his wrist to the light and lifted his right hand, where he was holding the sharp piece of metal. Carefully, he placed the blade against his skin and closed his eyes. With practised ease, he swiped the blade across the soft skin.

Ruby red droplets slide from his wrist and stained the white marble floor. He stared lifelessly as each drop hit the floor with a soft sound. He dropped the blade next to him and pressed a hand against his forehead.

The teen bit his lip nervously as he kept staring at the blood that still slid down from his wrist. He had to bandage it quickly, the sooner the better.

He pulled himself up with his right hand shakily and reached into the cabinet for the fist aid kit.

The teen cleaned the cut carefully with alcohol and bandaged it with a clean bandage and gauze. He sighed and stared at the white cloth sadly. He had hoped he didn't have to do this anymore. He could only imagine the blonde's disappointed face.

Even though the blonde had only left a week ago, he was already craving for the comforting warmth and playful antics. He found himself pathetic for being so weak and already cutting himself. He was truly weak if he even couldn't survive a week without the blonde.

He sighed and cleaned the bloody floor before returning to his bed. He sat on the mattress and raked a hand through his black locks. The teen absently patted the bed next to his pillow, in search for his phone. He frowned and shoved his underneath the thing and grasped the black device he was looking for. He lifted said phone and flipped it open.

3.27 AM blared in bold black letters on the small screen. No missed calls, one text. He blinked confusedly and opened it, smiling as he did so. It was from _him_. He began reading and bit his lip as his eyes ran over the words. He couldn't help the smile that broke onto his face as he kept reading it over and over.

The raven bit back a happy sound as he dropped the phone and raced downstairs. In the middle of the staircase, he stopped dead in his tracks and the smile faded from his face. _My wrist_. He glanced down at the offending white cloth again and quickly shook his head. This wouldn't stop him. Not now, not when _he_ was coming home.

The raven smiled again and calmly walked downstairs.

_He _was coming home.

Just for _him._

From Dobe.

'_Hey, I know it's been a week but_

_I just wanna let you know that _

_I'm coming back home early, 'kay?_

_Don't worry, nothing has happened._

_I'll be home soon, I promise. I_

_kinda feel guilty about leaving_

_you all alone but I can't wait to_

_see you. Work is a drag without you_

_there, so next time I'm bringing_

_you with me. Ashiteru Sasuke._

_I'll see you very soon._

_Naruto'_


End file.
